powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
United Alliance of Evil (Revisited Series)
This article of about the evil organization seen in Power Rangers Revisited. For the prime universe version, see United Alliance of Evil (Prime Reality). The United Alliance of Evil is an organization led by Dark Specter, Monarch of Evil, and at the end of Power Rangers in Space: Revisited by his successor Astronema. Its name, mentioned only in passing in Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited, has been adopted by fans as a description for the forces amassed by Dark Specter in Power Rangers in Space: Revisited. Members Dark Specter Evil Space Aliens * Lord Zedd * Rita Repulsa * Goldar * Finster * Z Putty Patrollers * Tenga Warriors *Alpha 5 of Edenoi (temporarily, was reverted to good by the Power Rangers and Zordon) Monsters * Mighty Morphin Revisited Season 1 ** Eye Guy ** Snizzard ** Dramole ** Soccadillo ** Oysterizer ** Octoplant * Mighty Morphin Revisited Season 2 ** Octophantom ** Stag Beetle ** Guitardo (later survived and defects to the side of good) *Mighty Morphin Revisited Season 3 ** Miss Chief ** Katastrophe Master Vile * Blue Globbor Machine Empire * King Mondo * Queen Machina * Prince Sprocket * Princess Circuitrina * Klank & Orbus * Cogs * Quadrafighters Monsters * Silo *Somnibot (first form, defects to the side of good and helps Alpha 5 escape the war and return to Earth) * Altor * Diskbot (defects to the side of good and helps Alpha 5 escape the war and return to Earth) Telissa's Spacefarers * Telissa * Rygog * Porto * Icthyotrons * Petra Pods Monsters * Amphibitor * Voiceinator * Griller *Gravitor Astronema * Ecliptor * Darkonda ** Darkliptor * Quantrons * Velocifighters Psycho Rangers * Psycho Red * Psycho Black * Psycho Blue * Psycho Yellow * Psycho Pink Monsters * Electrotramp * Clawhammer * Voltage Hog * Elephantitan * Sting Queen * Crocoviles *Other monsters Remnants of the UAE Machine Empire Generals * General Venjix * Gerrok * Steelon * Automus * Tezzlia Sareena Repulsa * Vulturus History The UAE consists of these leaders and all their respective foot soldiers and monsters. The Machine Empire supposedly left the UAE during Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited during their attack on Earth, but later rejoined. UAE forces first came into play during the attack on Eltar, Zordon's home planet. They captured Zordon, and resigned Fera of Triforia to a mysterious fate while Alpha 5 eluded capture and returned to Earth. Dark Specter planned to absorb Zordon's power, but constantly had to hide him from the searching Phantom Ranger and Space Rangers. After various attempts to kill them, Specter was destroyed by a weapon the UAE had created to use on Earth. Following Dark Specter's demise, Astronema took control of the organization. The various factions launched their attacks: Rita and Zedd attacking Triforia and capturing the Gold Ranger; the Machine Empire attacking the Phantom Ranger's home world and subduing him; and Telissa attacking Aquitar and overwhelming the Alien Rangers and former Blue/Gold Ranger Billy Cranston. Astronema personally led the attack on Earth, in the events shown in the episode Countdown to Destruction. However, the UAE was defeated when Andros, the Red Space Ranger, shattered Zordon's containment tank. Zordon's life force washed over the galaxy, destroying or purifying the monsters, foot soldiers, and most of the villains. It also turned Rita, Zedd, and Telissa into pure, ordinary humans, and Goldar and Scorpina into silver-armored versions of themselves. Astronema is also restored to her normal form of Karone, purified of the Dark Power inside her body. The UAE was destroyed for the most part, but some remnants still clung. Among these were the UAE created Psycho Rangers and the last Generals of the Machine Empire, as well as the most powerful zord Serpentera. Also, Sareena, daughter of Rita and Zedd made an appearance in the Operation Overdrive team-up special called "Once a Ranger". Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:PR Villains Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Power Rangers: Aero Category:In Space: Revisited Category:Factions and Alliances Category:United Alliance of Evil I